Lost Religion
by enay001
Summary: What if after Buffy left Sunnydale and then fought Hell - literally, never went back but stayed in the small town by Los Angeles? What if she decided to not be the Slayer and let darkness roam free of charge?
1. Default Chapter

Buffy awoke with a startle, she was in a small town outside of Los Angeles. She had decided she wasn't going back to Sunnydale. The one love she had, had just been swallowed into the Hellmouth. The friends she had, were always in danger, and her watcher wasn't as tough as she had thought he could be. She had lived a fantasy life before this harsh reality. She had been on the Pep squad at her school, she was dating THE quarterback. She smiled with the emphasis she placed on him. He probably was turned into a vampire the minute she left the school.

She intended to call her friends and address the matter at hand. Buffy Summers, glorious Slayer would never see Sunnydale again. She ruled it out of her head, heck, it never existed. Better yet, that part of California had been swallowed by a massive tidal wave. So, she had finally made the decision. She was Anne.

Buffy walked onto the small street, past the busy people who had been talking and smiling. She heard screams from an alleyway and ran down it. A larger vampire was drinking from a small blonde, caressing her thighs and ready to kill. She tapped him on the back, as he turned with a fist, she ducked and jabbed him in the stomach, then she slid her leg under him and watched him fall. As dust rose, she did a small cartwheel over his body and broke a crate's top over a small chair and came running towards him with a stake. And then she remembered, she wasn't the slayer. Kendra had died. Another would be called. She was just an ordinary girl, with strength and amazing aerobatic abilities. She let him throw her into a small pile of trash bags. She mounted a metal fire escape ladder and climbed up to the roof. The vampire grew tired and just snapped the innocent's neck. Buffy watched as he dropped her like a rag doll. She was about to be sick, but she scaled another building and ladder and returned to the street life.

Buffy was no longer the Slayer. Atleast in her own book, but your past will always find you………..


	2. The Wayward Between Time

She walked into the diner, put on her apron, pinned ANNE on and looked up at the midnight drones. At least she called them that, they would sit in here, sipping their coffee and sharing tales of misfortune. Most people that came to the café, were truckers, truckers' wives and kids that couldn't afford a better meal, so they grinned it and bared the intolerable cruelty that was the very café, Buffy, well Anne resided in during the nightshift hours. She wiped down the third table when a small teenager who should've been in bed, if it were a practical safe town said that a girl was found three blocks down in an alleyway. Her stomach churned, her eyes blinked and she began to steady her shaking legs. She never really witnessed many vampires feasting, they'd always be dust when she got there.

The hours sifted away, the memories of Angel, of that ring, of Oz and Willow, of the whole first year at Sunnydale wouldn't stop haunting her. And her mother, she knew her mother was a little more safer than she had been before. The café was ready to close, It was soon to be a diner. It was a weird place she worked at, from 9pm to 2 am, it was a café, and from 3 am to 8 pm, it was a diner. She refilled the last cup of coffee and took a snide remark about her looking like a sexier version of Little Red Riding Hood meets a ghetto restaurant. She smiled and placed a shards missing glass in the sink. She grabbed each shard she had broken off and threw it into the trash. 10 more minutes. Please, please.

Buffy walked home each night, with the wind at her back, and the high aged buildings in her view. It reminded her of where nightmares of being mugged in an alley would seem like. And she smiled. This place was the ideal poster version. Something jumped at her. A tall man with a light gray mustache. He threw his pocketknife into her direction, she slapped it out of his hand, and threw her ankle under his heel, as he fell, she took the knife and stuck it in his arm. It wouldn't hurt him. He was numb. He was ringed out on drugs, most likely the knife felt like a small pinch.

The streets were moaning, and her heart was flailing in an endless sea of void. If that made any sense, it didn't even to her. But she acknowledged she still had thought in her brain. And it hit her, the brick in the back of her head, she placed her pointer finger, retracted it with a sting and looked at the blood on her finger. She started to turn right and her two feet crossed and she fell over onto the cold cobble-stoned alley. Was she dreaming?


	3. All Cashed Out In A Puddle Of Blood

Buffy awoke somewhere unknown. All the creatures around her had their fangs retracted and their swelling appetites set on her body. She tried to do the normal flip to stand up but she felt her arms chained to an ironing board made of metal. Her legs were wet, they had either dragged her or … she looked down and saw the puddle of blood that smelt fresh. It was nauseating and overwhelming. It hit her again, the smell, and then her eyes closed.

Had days passed? When she awoke she witnessed piles of dust and nothing but small fragments of chipped stakes. A tall black haired girl seemed to glide into a double cartwheel.

"Hey, I'm Jelian" the girl called out and as she scooped up stakes and threw them into a large leather bag.

"Oh hi, Jelian? I seem to be CHAINED, so if you can get off your caffeine boost and maybe untie me, I'll be grateful." Her snide remarks were back, and the girl ignored her with just a small side of rude gesture.

The Slayer broke the chains and seemed to bend the metal table. She scooted off of it and fell into the small puddle.

"SHIT! These are new boots!" She began to charge at her newfound "friend" who seemed to be waiting. A double kick and jab sent Buffy flailing to the ground. She was dizzy and out of the sort, and she knew this girl wasn't a slayer, but she was something.


	4. I Met Death In Reno

Buffy watched as the girl bounded for a window and seconds later all that she saw was the night sky. No glass breaking, no girl jumping. Just gone. Buffy wanted to know why. Why had this woman been so strong? And it hit her. It was her past pushing past her. Knocking her off her feet. Death had just beat her and left the scene to go and relive the days Buffy never did. Buffy lay on the floor panting and out of breath. She never noticed the sharp piece of glass in her side.


End file.
